Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Film)
Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is an magical, musical adventure movie based on the TV show. Motion Pictures Accession of America Film Rating. USA: Rated G Certification Canada Home Video Rating. Canada: Canada G (Manitoba/Ontario) Australia: (Nova Scotia/Alberta) Singapore: (British Columbia/Quebec) Release Movie: September 24, 2014. DVD: January 14, 2015. Soundtrack Songs: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme The Mousekadour Song Hot Dog Dance Cameos Trivia Notes Full Transcript Opening to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Film) FBI Warnings Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo Coming Soon to Theaters Logo Disneyland (Film) Trailer Green Rated PG Preview Bumper Logo: Walt Disney Pictures (Mickey and Ed looked at the Disney logo) Mickey: Gosh, would you look at that? Ed: Ahh. (Snarls) Mickey: We're Disney characters, and these are my biggest fans. Peter-Pan: Yeah! Logo: Jerry Bruckhiemer Films Timon: Hey, slow down! (Thunder sounds) Timon: Whoa! That is NOT cool. Ariel: Is that a Disney Castle? Flynn Ryder: Yep, this is bad. They can't get my nose write. Ariel: There's somebody coming. Mickey: 'Schuss me. Flynn Ryder: Good grief. What do you come up with this stuff? Enough already! Narrator: Walt Disney Pictures Presents. Mickey: You guys were so talented! Pumbaa: Check it out. Shoes! Narrator: The biggest event in Hollywood history. Minnie: Let's see what the real dance partner is, shall we? Timon: Yes, Min. On my count this time, okay? In three, two... (Minnie pushes him) one. Genie: Prepare yourselves for bowling. Flynn Ryder: What? I am not signed up on this! Narrator: On June 20th... Mowgli: Are you Splinter in the 2003 version of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"? Mickey: Yes I am. C'mon, guys. Let's go! (Yen-Sid pushes Mickey as he opens the door) (Audience Gasped) Minnie: Ouch! That hurts. Timon: That mouse-man's out of wazoo. Yuck. Narrator: ...there will be action. Genie: (To Jafar as the Genie) Jafar, you've been replaced. Minnie: Yeah. (Pointing) Look, what's that over there? Banzai: Look what? (Minnie punches Banzai and Phoebes in faces) Narrator: There will be adventure. Mickey: Maybe you just need that person. Minnie: Thank you, Mickey. (Kisses him) Narrator: There will be heroes. Mickey: I don't care what anyone says. I believe in you, and you. Narrator: There will be driving. (Mickey, Pluto, Minnie, Melody, Flynn Ryder, Jasmine, Rajah, Simba, Ariel, Founder and Tinker-Bell looked at each other) Mushu: Why don't you all go ahead? We invented a bigger car. Narrator: There's no movie like a Disney movie. Shenzi: Aren't these guys... the Muppets? (Disney characters agreeing) Scar: Hey, I'm no Muppet. Narrator: Disneyland. Genie: Have a seat. Mickey: Thank you! Ariel: I think I should stand, and my mermaid tail looked bigger. Peter-Pan: (Rubbing Ariel's mermaid tail) Comfy. (Ariel's mermaid tail slaps Peter in a face, falls down to the sea and he screams) Zorro (Film) Trailer Epic Mickey (Film) Trailer Voice: (Narrating evilly) Some mistakes come back to haunt you, never forgive. If the destroyer's in the lucky time, I will erase all higher then the sword. Everyone has a dark side. Everyone. Coming Soon to Own on DVD Logo Mickey Little Trailer Mickeyladdin Cartoon Story 2 Trailer Mickey's Swamp Years Trailer Characters, Inc. Trailer The Nightmare Before Mickey's Christmas Trailer The Mouse King Trailer Animals Trailer Heroes vs. Villains Trailer Mickcules Trailer Now Available to Own on DVD Logo Disney's Triple Feature Trailer Coming Soon From Disney Interactive Now Available From Disney Interactive Coming Soon on CD & Cassette Now Available on Cd & Cassette Coming to Disney Channel Logo A Nightmare Room Promo DVD Menu (Mickey and Oswald running) Oswald: Quick, the movie starts! (The words "Special Features" falls into the floor, "Set up" as Mickey peeks out at us and it pushes him, "Scene Selection" running and stops in the middle, "Sneak Peeks" and "Play" on top.) Mickey: (To the viewer) This DVD's all about me. So click on "Special Features" for Trailers, TV Spots, Featurettes and more. (To Oswald) Am I a rat? Oswald: Nope. You're a mouse. (To the viewer) Click on "Set up" for languages. Mickey: Where are all the scenes? Oh, they're right here. (To the viewer) Click on "Scene Selection" to see 'em. (To Oswald) Gee, I sure wish the previews were here somewhere. Oswald: That's right. (To the viewer) Click on "Sneak Peaks" to see previews and more. Mickey: (Laughs) Time to watch the scenes! Oswald: Okay. (To the viewer) Click on "Play" to watch a movie. Mickey: Look! (Oswald turns his head as the Clubhouse appears) Oswald: Wow! Very nice. Mickey: Uh, Oswald? ("Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme Song" Instrumental Plays) (Oswald looks down and his foot was stuck in the rope next to Mickey's foot) Oswald: Uh-oh. (Mickey and Oswald scream and go up) (Music stops and clicking "Play") (The words "Play", "Scene Selection", "Set Up", "Special Features" and "Sneak Peeks" fade out. As the music finishes, camera zooms in to the Clubhouse door and opens to black) Disney DVD Logo Blue Rated G Logo Fit Your Screen Logo Scene 1 (Movie Begins) Scene 2 Scene 3 Scene 4 Scene 5 Scene 6 Scene 7 Scene 8 Scene 9 Scene 10 Scene 11 Scene 12 Scene 13 Scene 14 Scene 15 Scene 16 Scene 17 Scene 18 Scene 19 Scene 20 Scene 21 Scene 22 Scene 23 Scene 24 Scene 25 Scene 26 Scene 27 Scene 28 Scene 29 Scene 30 Scene 31 Scene 32 Scene 33 Scene 34 Scene 35 Scene 36 Scene 37 Scene 38 Scene 39 Scene 40 Scene 41 Scene 42 Scene 43 Scene 44 Scene 45 Scene 46 Mickey: May I look at it? Minnie: Uh... yes. (Puts her skirt down to show Mickey her diaper) Mickey: Wow! I like your diaper. Minnie: Thank you. Mickey: Is your diaper inflatable? Minnie: Maybe later. Scene 47 Scene 48 Scene 49 Scene 50 Scene 51 Scene 52 Scene 53 Scene 54 Scene 55 Scene 56 Scene 57 Scene 58 Scene 59 Scene 60 Scene 61 Scene 62 Scene 63 Scene 64 Scene 65 Scene 66 Scene 67 Scene 68 Scene 69 Scene 70 Scene 71 Scene 72 Scene 73 Scene 74 Scene 75 Scene 76 Scene 77 Scene 78 Scene 79 Scene 80 Cast. Speaking Voices: Dan Castellaneta as Mickey Mouse Monty Freddie Russi Taylor - Minnie Mouse Bret Iwan - Martian Mickey Wayne Alwine - Toodles - Pluto, - Figaro - Chip Rob Paulsen - Dale Adam Leadbeater - Dr. Frankenollie - Chernabog - The Firebird Jess Hernell - Roger Rabbit - Baby Herman Billy West - Benny the Cab Susan Egan - Jessica Rabbit - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit - Fanny - Ortensia - Homer the Cat Robert England - The Mad Doctor - Donald Duck - Daisy Duck - Darkwing Duck - Negaduck - Megavolt Jonathan Freeman - Fat Cat Drake Bell - Goofy Josh Peck - Max Goof Tony Jay - Yen-Sid Tom Hanks - Walt Disney Tim Allen - Roy E. Disney Singing Voices: Frank Thomas - Dr. Frankenollie (Movie Ends) Closing to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (Film) Category:Movies Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Animation